narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Saizo Naritoshi
ift Movement in Water and Mist, Can Assimilate Dark Water with other forms of water, sy Mastery of Water Release Techniques |jutsu = , Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Exploding Inspect, Infinite Embrace, Regeneration Ability, Hiding in Shadow Technique, Hiding in Surface Technique, Killing Intent, Mist Servant Technique, Poison Mist, Prepared Needle Shot, Psycho Mind Transmission, Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Slashing Bandages, Transformation Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, , Shared Sight, Illusive Eyes Technique , , , , Sage Mode (Crustacean Sage Mode), Sage Art: Extreme Exoskeleton, Sage Art: Corrosive Green Foam, Sage Art: Chitin Encasement, Crushing Kani Claw, Sage Art: Ebon Beast Full Body Armor, Sage Art: Black Dragon's Breath , , Chakra Emulation, Dark Water Chakra Conversion, Dark Water Clone, Dark Water Free Manipulation, Dark Water Filtration, Black Dragon Claw, Black Dragon Tail, Ebon Beast Fang, Black Dragon Wings, Dark Water Reflector, , Water Release: Water Clone, Water Release: Water Bind, Water Release: Water Gun, Water Release: Water Sword, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Rampaging Water, Water Release: Water Bowl, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Shield, Water Release: Water Shuriken, Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon, Water Release: Water Replacement, Water Release: Instant Water, Water Release: Water Retain, Water Release: Great Water Drill, Water Release: Water Formation Pillar, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Release: Running Water Spear, Water Release: Tornado of Water, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water-Heavens Converge, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Running Water Whip, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Suicide Bomb, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Mosquito, Water Release: Water Scorpion, Water Release: Water Lock Technique, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion, Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique, Water Release: Water Pillar Method Attack, Water Release: Water Dragon Whirlpool Technique, Water Release: Water Mass Crumbling Bullet, Water Release: Water Prison, Water Release: Flood Gate, Water Release: Bubbles Technique, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Five Gluttonous Sharks, Water Release: Stormy Blockade, Water Release: Viscous Water Mass, Water Release: Lightning Water Dragon Bullet, Water Release: Surfing Strike, Water Release: Torrent Bullet, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Balloon Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Archer fish, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Infinite Sharks, Drowning Water Blob Technique, Water Release: Water Attacking Gorgon, Water Release: Scattering Bullet Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique, Water Release: Flight of the Obliterating Water, Water Release: Typhoon Water Vortex Technique, Water Release: Sensing Water Sphere, Water Release: Water Droplet Spear, Water Release: Water Droplet Reflection Sight, Water Release: Water Palm Blade, , Wind Release: Divine Wind, , Ice Release: Ice Bomb, Ice Release: Ice Breaking Sledge Hammer, Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice, Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Wall, Ice Release: Arctic Chain, Ice Release: Illusionary Ice Spire, , Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb, Fire Release: Fireball, Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Great Fireball , Solid Fog Jutsu, , Yin Release: Chakra Ghost Technique, }} Saizo Naritoshi '''(サイゾー ナーリトシー) is a male Kirigakure jonin, who has achieved many feats in Kirigakure's history. In his earlier years Saizo was a well accomplished assassin who advocated strongly for his village, earning him the title of Kirikage. For a long period of time he erased the memory of himself from the minds of all Kirigakure citizens earning him the title Legend of the Black Mist. After years spent secretly archiving techniques with the Hidden Technique Chakra Emulation in hopes of reviving a powerful creature, Saizo was rediscovered by a Kirigakure Shinobi who stopped this endeavor. Currently he works as an archivist for Kirigakure's Cypher Division and auxiliary for the Hunter-nin Corps. Appearance Saizo has red-colored eyes that glow upon use of his Dojutsu or when angered. He has chin length purple hair, which is parted in the middle, and curves upward in the back. As an academy student he wore a deep turquoise gi, with a black pinstripe waistband and matching leg warmers. At the rank of genin he changed his attire to a high collared black jacket with deep turquoise trimmings. He wore pale blue camouflage pants along with traditional pinstripe Kirigakure legwarmers and arm-warmers. Upon joining the Hunter-nin Corps he donned a black jacket that stopped just below his waist, with a high collar that folded over his shoulders. He wore a set of matching black pants and the standard Kirigakure shoulder-padded flak jacket. He also wore Kirigakure legwarmers and armwarmers with an anbu mask. His mask had two slits for eye holes and a purple triangle at the bottom. He kept his sword Enbaejji on his back. Currently he wears a green haori with white trimmings and a brown sash around his waist. With this he wears his original black jacket underneath, matching black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears oval-framed black glasses which disguise his red eyes as a stormy gray to discourage theft. Personality Saizo is a very compassionate individual in regards to Kirigakure. He is extremely loyal to the village and its people but refuses to act against it in any way. During his graduation exam he refused to kill any of his classmates and still passed. When he accepted assassination missions he refused to take jobs that had a Kirigakure native as the target. However his mercy is not to be mistaken for pacifism, Saizo readily accepts the chance to crush his opponents without hesitation. When he is faced against another Kiri-nin Saizo eagerly displays his proficiency in combat, yet never kills Kiri-natives. Saizo is also quite studious, taking great interest in the techniques and skills of others. His intuity and natural curiosity can often get him in trouble. This trait and his natural aptitude for Water Release Jutsu has led to a desire to master all water style jutsu. Although he is generally quiet and reserved, Saizo can become brash and even over confident in combat. In the past this over confidence and unyielding loyalty has caused him to make irrational choices in which he endangers his own life for the sake of others more often than necessary. Contrary to common assumption, Saizo is quite generous with his information, and willing to teach what he has archived to any worthy shinobi or kunoichi with the desire to learn. History Initial Loyalty Saizo Naritoshi was born and raised in Kirigakure. Due to his family's residence there for many generations, he has become very patriotic toward the village. His parents had very humble and reserved personalities due to their Water Release and Visual Kekkei Genkai, which they kept a secret from others. Once Saizo began to unlock the abilities of his bloodline, beginning with his Kekkei Genkai of the eyes, his parents enrolled him in the Kiri-ninja academy. Unable to find acceptance among his classmates Saizo was bullied for his abilities. However once he began demonstrating proficiency in Water Release, his classmates began going to him for assistance. This ultimately lessened the bullying, yet despite his newfound acceptance, Saizo did not have actual friends until the formation of his squad, later known as the Legendary Trio of Kiri. When the time for the infamous graduation exam came Saizo was tormented by the idea that he might have to kill his classmates. The night before the exam Saizo created over 100 Dehydration Tags which he brought with him to the exam the next day. With help from two of his classmates he applied the tags to the entire class causing everyone but the three to become incapacitated. As a final move incapacitated the remaining two in the same method the sat in the center of the ring. Although his teachers tried to convince him otherwise, Saizo refused to kill anyone. With no other option the proctor reluctantly canceled the exam and sent everyone home to recover. The next day Saizo, S., and Matamaru (the latter being the two that assisted him) were sent before the Mizukage to determine what course of action should be taken in response to this event. After a brief discussion he passed all three students as graduates and allowed the remainder of the class to retake the exam next year. Greatful to the Mizukage and to eachother the trio made a promise to never to kill eachother reguardless of the circumstances. This event was known throughout the village as Nari's Great Dehydration, and remained the talk of the town until Zabuza's Massacre a few years later. Forging Legends That year a new program was introduced that paired the three with Goro, a Jonin who served as their mentor. In the program Saizo soon found himself competing against Matamaru leading to a rivalry. During a mission in which the team had to recover a hostage from Iwagakure Saizo discovered his Dark Water Kekkei Genkai. Blocking a barrage of kunai from hitting Matamaru, Saizo used a Water Release Jutsu, that upon mixing with the blood from his open wounds, turned black and changed form. The technique, originally activated as Water Mirror, became Dark Water Reflector and inspired Saizo to hone his new ability. Once his rival Matamaru unlocked his own Kekkei Genkai (Steel Style) Saizo became even further determined to train. However the constant use of his Kekkei Genkai and Water Release heavily drained his chakra, leaving him exhausted while his teammates would still have plenty of energy. To combat his reliance on ninjutsu, Saizo began training in Taijutsu with Goro. Willing to teach Saizo new techniques, the two sparred often. In only three years he mastered every Taijutsu technique Goro knew and began studying old scrolls to learn different techniques. Not ones to be left behind, his teammates trained just as hard but both had difficulty keeping up with Saizo's new power. Seeing the difference in strength Goro began to worry that Saizo had grown too strong and started assigning him to petty labor tasks. On a mission to amend negotiations between two fishing towns Saizo was tasked with checking the lobster traps that the fishermen had set up. While out on the water he found all the traps were destroyed and searched to find out why. He discovered the cause was the colossal Black Crab Gantsume, and challenged him to a fight. Gantsume revealed himself to be the king of crustaceans and said fighting humans was below him. Instead of fighting the two had a fishing competition which Saizo won using ninjutsu to increase his catch. Gantsume took a liking to Saizo, sarcastically referring to him as the “Red-Eyed Wonder”. Impressed that he was defeated the two formed a bond and Gantsume entered into a contract with Saizo. Much to his Goro's relief Saizo left the Squad for a month to live with the crabs on Kani Coast to train. Of course being a king Gantsume was always reluctant to help Saizo. Nevertheless he begrudgingly helped Saizo further increase his abilities by teaching him the Crustacean Sage Techniques. He then departed from the coast and headed back to Kirigakure after learning to control the Sage abilities. Although he spent ample time learning Sage techniques Saizo hardly used Gantsume's power because his Kekkei Genkai provided enough power already. He created Chakra Emulation and began blending his visual and blood Kekkei Genkai together to increase his strength and gained considerable attention from Kirigakure officials. Betrayal by Bloodshed Beginning to fear the rapid growth of his abilities Goro had his squad register for the Chunin Exams hoping Saizo wouldn't survive the trials. Yet being such a skilled ninja already the trio easily overcame the challenges. However in honor of their promise the trio decided that two of them would have to drop out of the exam before the final challenge. To decide who would stay they drew straws and Saizo’s was the largest. S. and Matamaru reluctantly dropped out, but wished their teammate the best. Hardened by his experience fighting against other ninja, Saizo did not hesitate to beat the other competitors to near death. However rather than kill he cast a genjutsu which gave the illusion he killed them. Using his visual kekkei genkai to further bolster the illusion even the best shinobi and kunoichi were unable to see the truth. His squad mates were also fooled by the illusion and questioned why Saizo killed. When he explained the technique S. helped him to keep the other competitors quiet about Saizo's mercy. However Matamaru was jealous of Saizo and revealed the deception to the officials. After this they confronted Saizo with ANBU and forced him to deactivate the illusion or be killed for his deception. Refusing to submit Saizo fled to an unnamed bay where he attempted to hide. Despite his efforts Saizo was forced to fight the shinobi and beat nearly everyone they sent. Matamaru, S., and Goro all arrived and tried to convince Saizo to surrender but he refused. Goro then attacked Saizo but was defeated by him, and afterward Saizo questioned why they would try to pursue him. Matamaru then revealed his actions to Saizo as the two fought. Hurt by the betrayal Saizo fought for the for the first time with the intent to kill a Kiri-nin. Saizo, proving to be the stronger of the two, overcame Matamaru's attacks, however before he could deal the finishing blow, S. reminded him of the promise. Overwhelmed by the stress of the event, Saizo decided he would have to leave the village, yet he was emotionally attached to Kirigakure and found himself unable to leave. With help from S. Saizo used the bay water as a shroud to hide his chakra signature and hid underwater. The ANBU questioned S. and searched for months but were unable to find him and assumed he left the village. Masked Dragon While underwater Saizo found the sealed entrance to the Naritoshi Labyrinth and began living there. Able to return to the outside world Saizo watched the village with his visual Kekkei Genkai. Saizo was able to witness the village undergo a number of changes both good and bad but helpless to react openly. While exploring the tunnels he rediscovered the Ebon beast and began the process of resurrecting it. His intention was to use the threat of the beast to convince the Mizukage to change many of the village policies and completely eliminate whatever force was manipulating him. By this time his former teammate Matamaru had defected from Kirigakure to join Yugakure. Taking advantage of this Saizo used his visual Kekkei Genkai again to elude the ANBU. He erased the memory of himself from the minds of everyone in the village using the Forgotten Fog technique and replaced the memory of his escape with one that blamed Matamaru instead, allowing him to return above ground. He applied for the rank of chunin again but this time in the final fight he suffocated his opponents with the Drowning Water Blob jutsu. Unknown to the officials, he had clones disguised as ANBU take the bodies to the Labyrinth to be healed before they could die. When they were fully recovered Saizo explained that he would not show them the way out of the Labyrinth unless they agreed not to betray him as Matamaru once had. Although it took time they were eventually all convinced and quietly returned to the surface under new identities. Rise of the Kirikage Convinced that his frequent use of Kekkei Genkai would cause him trouble again Saizo began to study Kenjutsu to blend in. Saizo purchased a sword imported from The Land of Fire at a weapons shop and began his training. This sword which he named Enbaejji (Ember-Edge) gave him further access to Fire Release techniques. Relying less on his Kekkei Genkai Saizo began using Fire Release through Enbaejji to strengthen the sharpness of his attacks. Saizo used the same process he had for Chunin to attain the rank of Jonin and began privately mentoring the aspiring swordsman Yagura. Unknown to him, Saizo was put under consideration for ANBU. To decide whether or not he should be recruited the Ichiya kinoko dou was sent to monitor him. These two Hunter-nin monitored him constantly much to Saizo’s dismay. Unable to resist the challenge Sanba of Ichiya kinoko attacked Saizo in full force. Saizo was able to deflect all of Sanba’s attack using only his new kenjutsu techniques. This thoroughly annoyed Sanba but impressed his partner Kondiktè enough to halt the fighting and offer Saizo a position in the ANBU. Apprehensive at first, Yagura urged him to accept and Saizo agreed. He had decided accepting such a well respected position would end other’s fear of his abilities. As an ANBU level assassin Saizo was sent on many missions outside the village giving him freedom to use all his jutsu without restraint. His reputation grew and people began calling him the “Kirikage” (Mist Shadow); stating his power could be greater than that of the Mizukage. Not wanting to draw attention to himself Saizo resigned from the ANBU and returned underground. Once again he used his Forgotten Fog Technique and everyone soon forgot about his existence. However suspicious of memory lapse, the Mizukage began sending ANBU to investigate. After uncovering the history of Saizo’s clan they began searching for him specifically, referring to him as the Legend of the Black Mist. Immovable Object After a year of unsuccessful searching, the legend of the Red Eyes of The Black Mist (Saizo Naritoshi) had spread throughout the Land of Waves. Saizo had spent his time underground archiving techniques and watching battles around the world with the help of his Red Eyed Water Fly Jutsu. Through this jutsu Saizo was able to observe and document a massive amount of techniques, kekkei genkai, and jutsu. Since the time of his defection, Matamaru had changed his name to Bokuten and completed a series of attacks on Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Amegakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure and Yugakure. His only remaining target was his former home of Kirigakure, which he planned to attack in one month, after his power was fully recovered. Saizo knew from the description of the attacks that Bokuten was his former rival and began preparing a counter strategy. Saizo continued to revive the Ebon beast and revitalized it to near perfection. The Mizukage planned to initiate a village wide lockdown, and send all the available shinobi forces to isolate the threat. Many of the villagers began looking for the Kirikage, hoping that he would be able to protect them from Bokuten’s wrath. At the same time a young Chunin from Kirigakure by the name of Maru took it upon himself to investigate a strange underwater rock formation he found at Saizo Bay. He and some other Kiri-nin along with shinobi from Sunagakure and Amegakure discovered it was the entrance to the Naritoshi Labyrinth and began exploring the tunnels. The groups split up and took separate routes in order to better scour the tunnels. Aware of the intruders in his home, Saizo sent the Ebon Beast to kill the non-Kiri shinobi and dealt with the others personally. The Beast was able to kill all but five of the Shinobi it encountered. In the fight against Maru, and two others Saizo was nearly beaten until he changed tactics. Rather than fight against the three he decided he would train them to help defend the village from Bokuten. After helping each with their respective jutsu he resurfaced with only two weeks until the attack remaining. Saizo spent this time training Maru individually, going as far as to teach him both Dark Water and Crustacean Sage techniques. He then gave Maru access to the Great Naritoshi Archive, so that he could continue studying in his absence and in case of his death. When the time ended Saizo confronted Bokuten miles before he could reach the village. After exchanging some sarcastic remarks in regards to each other's power they fought for three days straight. During the second day a regimen of Kirigakure shinobi were sent to assist Saizo ( who was now recognizable as the Kirikage), but were almost all killed in by Bokuten. Angered by Bokuten’s merciless slaughter of the ninja, (despite it being in self defense), Saizo summoned the Ebon Beast and used the forbidden technique Black Blooded Dehydration. He then began to merge with the Ebon Beast to further amplify his power but was stopped by Maru before he could complete the transformation. Drained of chakra and on the brink of death Saizo scolded Maru for interrupting the jutsu. Maru apologized but reminded Saizo that a move that powerful would kill anyone hit by it, a fact he had learned from the Archive. Vowing to finish the battle without killing Bokuten or allowing anyone else to do so Maru won just as the sun set on the third day. After Maru threw his final punch, Saizo passed out and awoke back in Kirigakure. Open Eyes After seeing what a critical difference a good mentor can make, (in reference to Maru’s defeat of Bokuten) Saizo decided he would begin helping Kirigakure directly again. Making his peace with the new Mizukage, Saizo joined the Kirigakure Cypher Division. At the request of the head of the Hunter-nin Corps, Saizo agreed to use his visual kekkei genkai to assist them. In order to maintain his combat prowess, he sparred with Maru, and Anbu level shinobi regularly. After an intense battle at Saizo Bay, he was surpassed by his student Maru. At peace with his new life, Saizo was content with the shift in power, despite Maru’s occasional gloating. '''Coming Soon to a Naruto Profile wiki near you! Part 9!? Abilities & Skills Saizo has acquired a multitude of abilities through his Chakra Emulation Technique. He created this technique with the intention of archiving interesting information for personal use. However, taking it upon himself to help amend Kirigakure's bloody past, Saizo sought to use this information to assist others as well. Dreaming to one day create an expansive library of archived knowledge for the world's benefit, Saizo documented every event he's witnessed. With such a vast pool of knowledge, Saizo is able to easily counter and learn from many techniques. Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Neither his father or mother is sure what side of the family this Kekkei Genkai originates from. Due to both their families possessing Kekkei Genkai during a time when many of Kirigakure's natives still feared them, neither has any strong family ties remaining. Although as a child, he was initially bullied for having it, Saizo was grateful for his unique ability and used it often. With the help of his teammates and sensei, Saizo was able to greatly increase the range of the technique and the speed at which it functioned. Before he was a skilled Taijutsu and Kenjutsu user he heavily relied on a last resort technique created by this Dojutsu. Combined with his Killing Intent technique Saizo can paralyze a foe with fear, then allow them to witness their own demise through his eyes. After training comprehensively, Saizo can use this Dojutsu to counter both the Sharingan and Byakugan to a greater extent than Ranmaru. Dark Water Release One of his natural skills is the ability to infuse his own blood and chakra into water creating a mixture known as Dark Water. This substance is almost identical to the blood of the Ebon Dragon, a creature said to have the power to submerge the entire world in a dark tide. This heavier thicker form of water is able to cool but not extinguish the flames of Amaterasu. It can disrupt the conduction of electricity and rust even the most solid of metals. After training with this style for many years, Saizo has become a master and is able to convert naturally occurring bodies of water into it with minimal effort. A majority of the Water style jutsu Saizo has learned, he has converted into this style. Water Release Being his original area of study Saizo was naturally gifted in this style. His Kekkei Genkai only further bolstered this style giving him easy mastery over it. Although not quite a master, Saizo is exceedingly adept in this style and has held his own against even the Mizukage and three of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Due to his experience with it, he is easily able to counter the jutsu of others with this style making attacks of the same nature used against him ineffective. He uses it primarily when teaching or explaining the skills for a Dark Water technique. Wind Release Saizo discovered this ability while proving a point to Matamaru. In an attempt to gain control over his body's natural release of adrenaline to further enhance his reflexes, Saizo dove from a near 40 ft cliff toward an outcrop of boulders. Expecting to be saved by his Water Release Saizo was instead saved by his hidden Wind Release Jutsu. From that point forward he began training this style with the intention of becoming just as good at it, as his was with Water Release. Ice Release It wasn't long after he discovered his Wind Release that he began trying new combinations until he discovered this style. Despite his ability to generate it from his Chakra, Saizo prefers to use this jutsu when there is already water present, to reduce the strain of the technique. Most of the techniques he uses through this style he has emulated from others. Fire Release Although he his capable of using it, Saizo very rarely does so. However this has not stopped him from learning a plethora of techniques utilizing this style. Most of his techniques in relation to this style involve chakra flow through his sword Enbaejji. Saizo is capable of taking a burn and even redirecting flames at will. Boil Release Another product of his intuitive nature, Saizo quickly grew fond of this style. Use of this style has re enforced his old title of Nari the Dehydrator. Most of the jutsu Saizo uses through this style are for offensive purposes to quickly neutralize an enemy. Yin Release With the power of his Dojutsu Saizo has built up a heavy resistance to most genjutsu. This power was great enough to see through the deception of the Fourth Mizukage. Although he does not often use genjutsu himself, Saizo is capable of creating incredibly real illusions through his kekkei genkai. Emulated Nature Types In order to make ample use of his emulated nature types Saizo creates clones that use the Chakra Emulation jutsu in his place. By using Dark Water to pull chakra directly from the clones he can maintain his initial chakra shape and gain access to emulated natures at the same time. In this method Saizo can gain access to a total of twelve nature types at on time until his chakra is depleted causing the clones to disperse. Upon entering Sage Mode Saizo can further increase his chakra pool allowing him to maintain the technique for a longer duration. There are four main drawbacks to this technique. The first is that once the clones run out of chakra they disperse, since they are unable to replenish it on their own. The next is that if Saizo uses the Chakra Emulation technique himself without clones, he is unable to use his original nature type due to the drastic shift in his chakra shape. The only natures exempt from this are the ones of his Kekkei Genkai (Water Release and Dark Water Release). If he uses the clone tactic in addition to the emulation technique his chakra will be nearly depleted once the clones disperse. This brings him close to death and can result in his demise if he does not recharge. The last drawback is that if a shinobi that lacks a Dark Water Release Kekkei Genkai uses the technique to shift their chakra without clones, they will be unable to shift back to their initial nature until their chakra has reached near zero. This is because they would no longer have access to the Dark Water Nature type and become unable to further emulate natures. Earth Release This style was first emulated from an Iwagakure shinobi who Saizo fought during a mission. He refined it by attacking Iwa-nin whenever possible and practicing new techniques in combat against them. He preffers the use of this style over Fire Release because it helps create a sturdy defense(a trait he picked up from Gantsume). When he is able to use it Saizo uses it as a shield allowing him time to counter with other techniques. Lightning Release During a fight against a group of assassins from Kumogakure, Saizo found his Water Release jutsu near useless and suffered many injuries. As a last minute decision he emulated one of the assassin's Lightning Release jutsu and gained access to the style. He then combined the nature with his water release jutsu creating his fisrt Storm Release technique. At the next occasion Saizo gained acess to this nature, he blended the lighting with the flames on his blade Enbaejji creating a new Kenjutsu technique. When given the opportunity Saizo uses this style swiftly, to take full advantage of it. Wood Release Coming Soon! Storm Release The first time he used this style, it drained nearly all his chakra causing him to pass out. Because it stems from a combination of an emulated nature and his Kekkei Genkai, it is extremely straining to his body. As a result of this Saizo has only used three jutsu from this nature. He only uses it as a last resort against powerful opponents. Dark Release Coming Soon! Senjutsu Coming Soon! Summoning Coming Soon! Category:Appearance Category:Personality Category:Abilities & Skills Category:History Category:Trivia